


Listening

by ottertrashpalace



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blue Neighborhood, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, i know i'm late to this trend but listen i had finals, some mention of breakups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottertrashpalace/pseuds/ottertrashpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor listen to Blue Neighborhood together, for the first time. Things get pretty emotional, and they reminisce together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening

1\. Talk me down (Connor)

Troye hits play and I am giddy with excitement. He had insisted that I wait to hear it until he was with me, and it had been nearly impossible to resist, but here we are, and there he is, with that parted-lip anticipation and the single hand in his messy curls.  
I grab his other hand as the first song starts to play.

_I wanna sleep next to you, and that's all I wanna do right now, so come over now and talk me down_

I feel the first wave of emotion cross my thumping heart. I remember the time he skyped me with tears streaming down his face, all those months ago, and I wanted nothing more than to hug him. My fingers on the screen, as if I could wipe his cheeks from the other side of the globe. He leans into my side, and I squeeze his hand. He squeezes back.

  
2\. Cool (Connor)

These lyrics set another scene for us. I remember this less clearly, it's more of a vague feeling. He might have slept with Tyler a couple times, we weren't so close yet. He tagged after the older guy like a puppy, which I hated. We would go out for dinner with the other youtubers, and he would indiscreetly sit next to Tyler.  
I don't have anything against Ty, he's a dear friend of mine, but there's that bit of jealousy...  
_I just wanna be cool_  
_I just wanna be like you_

Who am I kidding, Tyler didn't deserve him.

  
3\. Heaven (Troye)

The first bars are enough to bring a mist to my eyes. It sounds exactly as ethereal as it should be, thank god for the co-writers. He said those exact words to me before he came out, or nearly.

_How do I get to heaven, without losing a part of me?_

As soon as the second verse starts, I can't help myself. I reach my arms around my angel of a boyfriend and put a kiss on his cheek, and he melts into me. I feel his heart racing.

This song is everything that I was, and that he was, before we accepted who we are. I just hope that there are kids out there with the same ache who can take the lyrics to heart.

 

4\. Youth (Connor)

I'm glad this one is upbeat, and I hear the smile in his voice. I can feel his heartbeat calming a little bit, and I'm smiling too, at all the memories

_and when the lights start flashing like a photobooth..._

He sings quietly in my ear, "my youth is yours," and I kiss him again. We shift to lie a little more comfortably on the sofa.

As the chorus comes on again, he turns it down. I start to protest, but he shushes me. "I wrote this the night you asked me out, do you remember that?" He murmurs.

"Of course."

"That's why it took me so long to text you. I went right to my notebook and started scratching out lyrics as fast as I could."

"You didn't tell me?"

"The label would've killed me."

"That's your excuse?" I push him, playfully hurt, and we both laugh.

 

5\. Lost boy (Connor)

Troye's voice is so quiet and husky. He has stopped laughing, and suddenly I know why. Even though the chorus seems happy, it's really bittersweet.

_A heartbreak stain on the carpet..._

He must have written this after we fought, that first, horrible time. I had no idea.

So what are you waiting for, someone could love you more

I can't help it, a tear runs down my cheek. I turn to Troye, who has sunk down into his cushion. He doesn't meet my eyes, just shifts towards me. I lose track of my tears, and gently tug him into my lap, hugging him tightly and peppering his hair with kisses. We don't say anything, but I don't think we have to.

6\. for him. (Troye)

I love him so much. Each image rises to the front of my mind like a lazy bubble. Trying the e-cigs, which went terribly. Trying to stay out and get wasted, which went even worse but did end up causing our first, sloppy, drunken make-out session. Allday absolutely killed the rap bit, I'm awfully proud of it. I think I'm still crying, and I realize that it's because out of all of the songs so far, this is by far the most personal, the most intimate. Connor drags us to our feet, and we dance a bit, clumsily.

He sees the tears still on my cheeks, and raised one gentle hand to wipe them away. We still for a moment, and I lean down to kiss him, slowly.

  
7\. Suburbia (Connor)

We stop dancing, as the next song is not really danceable. My inner music critic finally catches up with me, and i remember why listening to music is one of my favorite hobbies. I am absorbing the lyrics, the bassline, the careful melody.

"Troye, you've outdone yourself." I tell him quietly.

"Hush you," he murmurs in that affectionate way that he does. I give him a peck on the lips.

"It's beautiful." I say confidently. He blushes.

  
8\. Too good (Connor)

He hits a low note in the first verse and I know that I am going to cry again.

_Too good to be good for me_

Another huge wave of emotion crashes inside me. This was the second fight, the alcohol, the pulsing, tearful argument, the unmelodic yelling that he somehow put into song.

I know when Troye is putting emotion in his music, and it's not like he hasn't had any for the other songs, but here, here particularly, his voice flies like shards of broken glass. I find my grip on him tightening again, my body stiffening. Long distance relationships are anything but easy, especially when the person you love so much on the other end is fighting depression.

Troye shifts again, runs a hand through my hair. I sigh a little bit and lean back.

"We're okay." He says.

"Yes, we are." I respond finally.

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

  
9\. Blue (Connor)

The first words here startle me. They're familiar. I've heard these before, but that shouldn't be possible, Troye was so careful...?

I turn to face him, and he's smiling softly.

"Did you--?"

"Yep.

"How? Why?"

"It'll be our little secret, I guess." He breathes as he moves to kiss me again. I am more than happy to capture his mouth in mine. There are so many happy memories in this chorus.

He sent it to me, almost six months ago exactly, when we had been arguing and I was mad for some inane reason and we both hated it, but I was stupidly stubborn, and finally he sent me this raw recording of him singing something I'd never heard before.  
It was just him, no piano, no synth, no autotune, creaky and beautiful, and I have it on my phone to this day.

_I want you, color me blue_

Blue. Our little inside joke. I call him Blue sometimes, just because he used to always be so sad, and I didn't know how else to deal with it in a small way but to make a silly nickname of it. That's why I was so surprised and excited that it was in the album title, and doubly excited to see it on the track list.

I had no idea.

The song fades out, and we sit in revelatory silence for a few moments.

"...So what did you think?" Troye asks me hesitantly.

"It was better than I could ever tell you." I say without hesitation.

"Con..."

"C'mere, Blue."

He looks so tired, and I can imagine how exhausting that must have been for him from an emotional standpoint. We lay back on the couch together.  
I feel his head rest on my chest and I would be happy to stay here with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first in the Tronnor fandom, let me know what you think! My little writer soul lives on kudos and comments so those are nice please. Thanks for reading.


End file.
